


Papa's Little Girl

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Eliza goes on a trip with her Daddy.





	

Eliza watched with wide eyes as her Daddy hugged her Papa goodbye, squeezing tightly and breathing in deeply. Dad was going on a trip for work that Papa wasn’t allowed to join. Eliza, however, was allowed to go with. She didn’t quite understand what the difference was, but Papa didn’t look too happy about it. 

When her parents broke apart Papa knelt down to be eye level with Eliza. He told her, “Take care of Daddy, okay?”

“Okay Papa.” Eliza agreed easily enough. It was an unspoken rule that their parents needed to be taken care of when they were separate. 

Eliza turned to Philly and said, “Take care of Papa?” Pip nodded and promised that he would. Papa smiled and gave her a tight hug, before backing up to watch them leave. 

Before Eliza could turn around to go, Maria had taken Papa’s place. She said, “Be safe, my little lioness. I’ll take care of Papa.” Papa once told them that the “Little Lion” was his nickname, and since then the family started using that for Eliza, because she and Papa are so much alike. Normally Maria didn’t need to take care of Papa, but because Papa got all fat and stuff Maria has begun fussing over him more and more. Papa didn’t mind, so long as no one treated him like he was helpless. 

Maria nodded and waved goodbye to Daddy and the two got into the car and left home. 

On the ride to the airport Eliza could hardly keep still, and she kept on asking Daddy where they were going, only to forget minutes after he told her. Eventually Daddy suggested that they play the quiet game, a game that Pip could do  _ way _ better than Eliza. Still, she would be sure to beat Daddy, who didn’t usually like to talk when he was forced to leave Papa. 

Upon arriving to the airport, Eliza immediately forgot all about the game when she saw Uncle George. She squealed and ran over to give him the biggest hug ever, and then demanded that he pick her up. Uncle George agreed and hoisted her up to rest on his hip, before continued his adult conversation with some person that Daddy worked with. 

At first the adults gave Eliza strange looks, but no one objected when Uncle George didn’t have any problem with her being there. He even let her sit in the front of the plane with him, with all of the super fancy chairs and stuff. He gave Eliza his phone so she could play some of the games that he downloaded just for her. 

Daddy joined them in Uncle George’s private cabin and ruffled his daughter’s hair before sitting down near her and getting onto his own phone. He raised it up and snapped a picture of the littlest Alpha while she was distracted with Uncle George’s phone. At Eliza’s questioning gaze Daddy informed her, “I’m showing Papa what you’re up to.” Oh, that’s okay then.

Eliza suddenly had the best idea ever and closed out of the current game she was playing to pull up another, this one being a multiplayer board game. She went over to where her daddy and uncle had begun to talk about adult stuff and pulled on Uncle George’s sleeve. When he gave her his attention she demanded, “Play with me.” Uncle George looked at daddy and at Daddy’s shrug Uncle George slid over so Eliza could sit at the table with the adults.

She placed the phone in the middle of the table and the three of them played the game until another person Daddy worked with came in to discuss something with Uncle George. Eliza immediately started up a different game, one that could be played with four people instead of just three. 

Soon enough, as more and more people eventually filtered in on this very long flight, someone even brought in a tablet so they could play on a larger screen screen, they got fourteen people all sitting in the middle of the floor entertaining this little girl.

She heard Uncle George mutter to Daddy, “Only your daughter could do this and get away with it.”

Daddy laughed and denied it, instead saying, “This has nothing to do with me. It’s all Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write this but I have no regrets.  
> Oh and for those curious, Alex wasn't allowed to go because this was just a trip for alphas. Also he was pregnant and didn't have the energy to fight that battle on this day. He'll fight it later.


End file.
